


The Emperor's New Clothes

by CoveredinLemons



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, murder boyfriends - Fandom, porn - Fandom, stag - Fandom, will - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William tied the homeless man in a knot - like a shoelace, and wore him around his head like a large, dead turban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's New Clothes

Hannibal sat at his table of pretension. His crisp suit sat at a chair by itself because it was too prestigious to be worn. He offered the suit a plate of ham and olives. The suit did not partake. After his hunger was sated, Hannibal made love to the suit, putting himself inside it. It was versace. He looked handsome and moved in slow motion.  
"Yess" He cried. It was almost as good as watching Will Graham weep.  
Will Graham himself wept as he watched the ongoings perched on the windowsill outside. He looked down at his own plaid sackcloths and felt shame redden his buttox. He was not fancy. Not nearly as fancy as Hannibal. He lept down to the street below and cut up a homeless man, passing by innocently, as Will was feeling insecure about his love life.  
The homeless man died as he was murdered, smelly and surprised. A great inadequacy welled in Mr Graham's blood sack (penis) as he dragged the carcass to the secluded cover of bushes.  
William tied the homeless man in a knot - like a shoelace, and wore him around his head like a large, dead turban. Then he slipped in an oily way to the door of Hannibal's memory palace.  
Ring a ding ding.  
The door opened on its own and William entered. Hannibal was laid out like a platter of meat, on a chaise lounge, ripe and succulent.  
He had draped himself in a blue feather boa, was wearing fishnets, red heels and lipstick. He delicately picked up a glass bell from the side table beside him and rung it daintily  
Ring a ding ding.  
"Slippery time." Murmured Hannibal huskily.  
Will Graham adjusted his smelly turban nervously.  
A great ornate mosaic adorned the wall, picturing muscular Michaelangealic men with an unsurprising resemblance to himself docking in the centre. He became aroused, but in a murdery way obviously. Hannibal sipped an #obscure cocktail from a glass shaped like an erect phallus.  
"A toast." He suggested, wiggling his teeth, in secret, behind tight lips.  
William Smiled, relieved that Hannibal seemed to be accepting him. He entered the room hurriedly and borrowed the phallic glass off Hannibal, sipping from it and savouring the pink flavour.  
"Care to take a seat?" Enquired his friend/foe Hannibal in mutual tones. Will became flustered, handing the penis drink back quickly as he realised he'd sipped from something that hannibal had sipped from and therefore they'd shared what a young japanese girl would call an "indirect kiss." He blushed furiously.  
"There's no chair for me to sit on."  
Hannibal raised a handsome brow, and gestured to the chaise he was generously covering.  
Will blushed again. And stepped forward. The seat being offered was Hannibal's lap. Obviously. -But in a murdery way because everything is murder.  
A stag leapt through a closed window nearby with a mighty PING, as he was summoned by Hannibal and Will's murder intent. All the many theramins in the room echoed, the tension was temporarily shattered as the stag began to speak in an inappropriately unfashionable voice.  
"Hey guys, just letting you know, I have a name, it's Dennis, and I'm not entirely comfortable with you using me in this way. I have a life you know? It's like, always murder with you guys, murder this, fashion that, like, fuckin' chill man." Will murdered him. Hannibal looked at him in an appraising way as he delicately fashioned the corpse into a stylish yet accessible coffee table.  
Hannibal turned to Will, "I like your turban Will."  
Will blushed red from his face to the tip of his penis. "Thank you hannibal."


End file.
